Sun-Hwa Kwon
| Ultima= | Count=89 | Centric= "Casa dolce casa, terza parte" "L'incidente, prima parte" | Nome=Kwon Sun-Hwa | AKA=Dahlia Choi | Età=27 | Morte=2007 (giorno 12) | EpMorte= | Nascita=20 marzo 1980 | Luogo=Seoul, Corea del Sud | Professione=Vice-Direttrice delle industrie Paik | PerchéAustralia=Accompagnare Jin ma progettava di scappare | PerchéDestinazione=Credeva di andare in vacanza | Attore=Yunjin Kim | Doppiatore=Monica Migliori }} Sun-Hwa Kwon (nata Paik) (nome coreano: Paik Sun-hwa; Hangul: 백선화; Hanja: 白善華), più comunemente conosciuta come Sun, è sposata con Jin-Soo Kwon ed è uno dei sopravvissuti della sezione centrale del Volo Oceanic 815. Prima dello schianto, il matrimonio di Sun e Jin era in crisi per l'oppressione del marito nei confronti della moglie, tanto che lei quasi lo lascia. Sull'Isola la coppia rimane isolata dagli altri finchè Sun rivela di saper parlare inglese, scioccando il marito che si sente tradito. Lui all'inizio la evita, ma in seguito si riconciliano. Nonostante la sterilità di Jin, Sun concepisce un bambino sull'Isola, il che rafforza il loro matrimonio ma minaccia la salute di Sun. La coppia riesce a salire a bordo della nave di salvataggio, ma solo Sun riesce a sfuggire prima della sua esplosione. Torna alla civiltà, Sun assume il controllo della compagnia del padre, cercando vendetta per la morte di Jin. Lei torna sull'Isola dopo aver appreso che Jin è ancora vivo, ma la loro riunione è breve. Infatti lei e Jin annegano salendo su un sottomarino che affonda. Prima dell'incidente cade ai piedi di Sun. ]] Infanzia Sun-Hwa Paik nasce a Seoul, Korea del Sud da Mr. e Mrs. Paik il 20 Marzo 1980. Come figlia di un ricco industriale, riceve un'educazione privilegiata e lussuosa. In giovane età, Sun impara a suonare il piano, e a difendere se stessa a qualunque costo. Un giorno fa cadere accidentalmente una statuina rappresentante una ballerina di vetro e si nasconde paurosa in un'altra stanza dell'appartamento. Quando il padre la trova, le chiede chi sia stato il responsabile della rottura della statuina ma lei mente, accusando la cameriera, consapevole che quest'ultima sarebbe stata licenziata. Sun ha studiato storia dell'arte all'Università Nazionale di Seoul. Alla ricerca di un marito Dopo la laurea, i genitori di Sun si rivolgono a Mrs. Shin la quale combina un incontro in un hotel con il facoltoso Jae Lee. Essi si frequentano, ma mentre Sun prende sul serio la relazione, il cuore di Jae Lee batte per una donna americana. Sun vede per la prima volta Jin-Soo Kwon in veste di portiere d'albergo, ma si conoscono effettivamente quando lui la urta accidentalmente in strada. Nasce così la loro storia, ma in privato, a causa della differenza di ceto sociale che li divide. Ad una festa, Jin manda a Sun un messaggio usando un tovagliolo; Lei vorrebbe fuggire, ma Jin le dà un fiore promettendole che un giorno sarebbe diventato un anello, cosa che effettivamente succede non molto tempo dopo. Il padre di Sun dà loro il permesso di sposarsi, prendendo l'uomo a lavorare sei mesi per lui. Sun e Jin si sposano, e uno straniero li benedice al loro matrimonio. vogliono un bambino. ]] Problemi coniugali Poco dopo il loro matrimonio, la madre di Jin ricatta Sun chiedendole 100,000 dollari, minacciando di rivelare che Jin è figlio di una prostituta. Il padre di Jin conferma la storia, e Sun paga la ricattatrice minacciandola di ucciderla se si fosse rifatta viva. Sun chiede il denaro a suo padre, il quale scarica la responsabilità su Jin, legandolo a sè stesso commissionandogli lavori sporchi, ed influendo anche sul matrimonio, che deve essere rinviato. Il lavoro tiene spesso Jin lontano da casa, ma una volta egli rientra con le mani insanguinate, rivelando la vera natura del suo lavoro. I due discutono e Sun schiaffeggia il marito La coppia non riesce a concepire un bambino, mettendo ulteriormente il matrimonio in difficoltà. Un medico specializzato in fertilità dice a Sun che ha le tube di Falloppio bloccate da un tessuto cicatriziale. Jin accusa Sun di sapere da sempre del problema e di averglielo tenuto nascosto. Il dottore più tardi confessa in privato a Sun che in realtà non è lei ad avere il problema, ma dicendo la verità avrebbe temuto le ripercussioni nel mettere in dubbio la virilità di uno degli impiegati di Mr. Paik. Sun entra in affari anche con Jae Lee, il quale le insegna l'inglese affinchè possa volare in America. Jae suggerisce di fuggire insieme, ma Mr. Paik, scoperta la vicenda, li trova a letto insieme. Lui ordina a Jin di uccidere Jae per ristabilire l'onore della famiglia, non rivelandogli la verità ma dicendo semplicemente che aveva scoperto Jae a rubare in casa sua. Jin lotta con Jae Lee ma non lo uccide. Tuttavia Jae si suicida, portando con sè la collana di perle di Sun. Volo 815 Persa ogni speranza di riconciliazione, Sun decide di proseguire con il suo piano di fuga in America. Un amico le dà una falsa identità come "Dahlia Choi" e le procura un'auto per portarla dall'Aeroporto di Sidney ad una nuova vita. Sun va verso Sydney con Jin, passando per Los Angeles per un affare. Alle 11:15, però, al momento di lasciarsi, Jin solleva un fiore bianco, compiendo la stessa azione di quando iniziò la loro storia d'amore. Sun, a malincuore, abbandona il suo piano di fuga e si riunisce a lui. Più tardi, ancora emozionata, Sun sbadatamente versa del caffè sugli abiti di Jin; prova a pulirli con tale concitazione che una donna Americana vicino la sfotte per la sua sottomissione. I due infine si imbarcano sul volo 815 della Oceanic. Sull'Isola Giorni 1-44 (Prima Stagione) . ]] Dopo essere arrivati sull’isola, Sun e Jin rimangono molto in disparte dagli altri. Jin è troppo protettivo in molte occasioni, come quando dice a Sun di abbottonarsi la maglia o come quando rifiuta che un altro superstite condivida il loro rifugio durante una tempesta. La protettività si calma quando Sun si disidrata e Jin è costretto a contrattare con Sawyer due bottiglie d’acqua in cambio di un pesce. Più tardi, Jin dice a Sun che è sporca, e che ha bisogno di lavarsi; appena trova un posticino nella giungla, Sun si spoglia e inizia a lavarsi, ma viene interrotta da Michael che si scusa e poi se ne va. Sun, desiderosa di essere più partecipe con gli altri, lentamente inizia a trovare il suo posto mentre Jin pesca. Nonostante la barriera linguistica, Michael sceglie Sun come babysitter per Walt mentre va a caccia di cinghiali. Sun inizia a mostrare le sue conoscenze sulle erbe, mostrando a Walt come utilizzare “chia”, una pianta che funziona come un dentifricio. Non passa molto tempo dall’instaurarsi della relazione tra Sun e Michael che Jin violentemente lo attacca per nessuna ragione evidente. Dopo essere stato ammanettato a dei rottami, Sun parla a Jin per scoprire quello che sta succedendo. che parla inglese. ]] Tirato fuori il problema, Sun si avvicina a Michael mentre taglia dei bamboo e gli rivela che sa parlare inglese. Gli spiega poi che l’orologio che porta è uno di quelli che Jin si suppone stesse consegnano per suo padre e che Jin rivuole l’orologio indietro per onore. Michael rilascia Jin dalle manette, ma Jin non si sente più sicuro e i due si spostano dalla spiaggia alle Grotte. Nelle grotte, Sun ancora una volta cerca di diventare una più attiva partecipante nel gruppo. Aiuta a tirare fuori le pietre dalla grotta in cui è intrappolato Jack e usa dell’eucalipto per aiutare Shannon a superare un attacco di asma. I suoi sforzi vengono notati, ma Jin continua a essere protettivo, rimproverandola per aver indossato un top, al quale lei risponde che fa troppo caldo. Questo modo di fare spinge Sun lontano da Jin, che sembra passare tutto il suo tempo a pescare. Sun inizia a coltivare delle piante nelle grotte e crea un giardino vicino alla giungla. Un giorno, mentre è in una grotta, sente dire che Kate è una fuggiasca. Nonostante questo, quando Kate inciampa su Sun mentre lavora nel giardino, le permette di aiutarla con il giardinaggio. Le due iniziano una difficile amicizia, ma quando Sun ride a un battuta di Kate, lei realizza che capisce e parla inglese. Sun la prega di non dire nulla a suo marito, e Kate le promette che manterrà questo segreto. Sentendo lo stress dell’essere imprigionata su un’isola, Sun decide di rilassarsi sulla spiaggia in bikini. Jin la vede e si precipita verso di lei, urlando ed energicamente coprendola con una coperta, buttandola anche a terra. Michael vede la scena e corre da Sun per aiutarla, urlando a Jin di smettere; ma Sun, incredibilmente, si alza e schiaffeggia Michael e la coppia se ne va. Sun più tardi parla con Michael e si scusa, dicendo che era spaventata di ciò che Jin avrebbe potuto fargli. di Sun. ]] La sera, Sun parla a Kate del matrimonio, spiegandole quanto Jin era dolce e premuroso con lei, ma che è cambiato. Kate la sprona a essere più forte e dice che non è giusto che lei sia spaventata da suo marito ma Sun le ribadisce che lo ama. La chiacchierata viene interrotta quando sentono dei disturbi sulla spiaggia, e realizzano che qualcuno ha incendiato la zattera di Michael. Sun si precipita per aiutare con le fiamme quando Michael improvvisamente inizia a urlare verso di lei e a incolpare Jin per il fuoco. Sun corre alle grotte per trovarlo prima di tutti e rimane sorpresa di vedere le sue mani con della cenere. Gli chiede se è colpevole e Jin risponde arrabbiandosi che lei è molto più coinvolta con Michael e la sua zattera di quanto lo sia lui. Sun lo lascia nelle grotte e lo rivede poi sulla spiaggia mentre viene picchiato da Sawyer e Michael per il supposto crimine. Terrificata, Sun gli urla in perfetto inglese di fermarsi, con grande sorpresa di Jin. Rivela poi che Jin stava cercando di tenere lontano il fuoco, ma si alimenta e lui viene ingiuriato. Più tardi, Sun va a confortare Jin ma lui è fuori di testa per il segreto della doppia lingua di Sun e se ne va. Sconvolta, Sun inizia a parlargli in inglese, dicendogli che il suo piano originario era quello di lasciarlo all’aereoporto. Jin, tuttavia, non l’ascolta e la lascia in lacrime. Si prende poi un momento per se stessa e si rilassa sulla spiaggia in bikini. L’estraniarsi di Sun da suo marito ha il suo prezzo, ma continua a tentare di essere utile per curare i mal di testa cronici di Sawyer. Mentre fallisce in questo, è però estremamente utile quando Boone viene portato nelle grotte gravemente ferito. Sun diventa l’assistente di Jack durante “l’operazione” e le viene anche l’idea di usare le spine dei ricci di mare per una trasfusione di sangue. Durante l’operazione, Jin appare per ritrovare Jack in quello che sembra il loro primo incontro, Sun traduce per Jin in una cornice delicata, dove può vedere che lei è alterata per come stanno le cose. Sun poi fa ragionare Jack dicendogli che sta dando troppo sangue e cerca di convincerlo che non può salvare Boone. Senza dover prendersi cura di suo marito, Sun si comporta più maternamente con gli altri superstiti, convincendo Jack che ha bisogno di riposare e cercando di aiutare Claire con il suo bambino appena nato. In mezzo a questi pensieri, Sun va più volte da Kate per avere conforto e risposte riguardo la sua situazione con Jin. , Sun lo guarda partire sulla zattera. ]] Con l’avvicinarsi della partenza della zattera, Sun inizia a preoccuparsi per la sicurezza di Jin. Poi quando Michael si ammala, la zattera diviene di minore importanza e i dibattiti sono su chi dovrebbe salirci. Si viene poi a scoprire che Michael è stato avvelenato, ed è Jack a rendersene conto. Infatti chiede a Sun se sa qualcosa, e se è lei la colpevole, domande a cui poi lei ammette che stava cercando di far ammalare Jin per non farlo andare via. Sun dice poi a Kate che Jack non rivelerà la sua colpa agli altri e nemmeno che è stata un’idea di Kate. Appena la zattera è pronta, i sopravvissuti iniziano a salutarsi, compreso Jin e Sun; lei gli regala una grammatica inglese che può utilizzare sulla zattera per comunicare e poi si baciano. Sun dà anche un forte abbraccio a Michael prima di partire. Appena la zattera alza le vele, Sun piange sulla spiaggia, ma arriva Rousseau e attacca Claire. Sun corre verso Claire che urla perché ha scoperto che Aaron è stato rapito, poi aiuta tutti i superstiti a raggiungere le grotte per proteggersi dai misteriosi Altri. Giorni 44-67 (Seconda stagione) Sun si preoccupa per Jin quando Shannon dichiara di aver visto Walt (che era sulla zattera) sull’isola. Questo fa andare nel panico i superstiti, che stanno aspettando anche il ritorno dei leader. La confusione continua mentre Sun lavora nel suo giardino, ma viene interrotta da Shannon e Claire che hanno trovato una bottiglia con un messaggio che era sulla zattera. Sun, non sapendo come venire a capo della situazione, decide di sotterrare la bottiglia nella disperazione. Sun inizia a fare dei lavoretti sull’isola per tenersi occupata la mente. Mentre lava la biancheria con Claire, viene rassicurata che quattro giorni non sono così lunghi, e che gli uomini sulla zattera probabilmente stanno bene. Ma lei non la ascolta perché si rende conto che ha perso la sua fede nuziale. Corre nella sua tenda e cerca dovunque, anche se Jack le dice che tornerà fuori; prova a cercare in giardino, ma è talmente frustrata che strappa tutte le piante. Locke la trova, e lei ride imbarazzata; le dice che prima o poi la troverà e quando Sun chiede come lui risponde “nello stesso modo in cui si trova qualsiasi cosa; quando smetti di cercarla”. Sun, stanca, parla con Kate sulla spiaggia dove hanno sotterrato la bottiglia col messaggio. Mentre discutono sul destino di Sawyer e Jin, Kate nota la fede di Sun nella sabbia . si rincontrano. ]] Poco dopo, Sun si mette di nuovo a lavorare nel suo giardino, quando Michael inciampa su di lei dopo aver camminato lungo l’isola. Lei lo porta da Jack nella botola e senza dover aspettare molto è di nuovo con Jin sulla spiaggia. I due si abbracciano e passano la notte insieme, spuntando dalla tenda solo il mattino seguente con un grande sorriso sul volto. Ma i sorrisi svaniscono presto quando assistono al funerale di Shannon. La coppia inizia a essere parte dell’isola di nuovo. Sun diventa nuovamente l’infermiera di Jack, mentre cura Sawyer ferito. Più tardi, Jin e Sun fanno un buon gesto con l’assassina Ana-Lucia dandole un pesce. Il giorno dopo Sun mentre fa mettere affettuosamente un cappello a Jin per il sole, nota Hurley che parla di qualcosa di importante. La coppia scopre che Michael è tornato nella giungla per Walt e Jin vuole raggiungerlo perché è suo amico. Sun commenta che è sua moglie e che non si deve separare da lei di nuovo. Gli dice che non le importa se è arrabbiato perché lei gli ha detto cosa fare, perché per quattro anni lui lo ha fatto con lei. L’eccitazione continua quando Sun è ancora una volta nel suo giardino e Vincent la trova. Ride per essersi spaventata e poi si scatena un acquazzone in cui si trova con una borsa legata sulla sua testa e trascinata attraverso la giungla. Kate e Sawyer la trovano svenuta. Quando rinviene, Jack le chiede cosa sia successo ma lei non si ricorda nulla tranne l’essere stata trascinata. Jin si mostra protettivo con lei. Sun lentamente recupera fino al punto in cui è in grado di badare al bambino di Claire cosicché lei riesca ad andare nella giungla a vaccinarsi. Sun le dice che non è giusto per una madre lasciare il proprio figlio, ma quando Claire le chiede se ha figli, stranamente le risponde di no . Quando Sun si trova di nuovo nel suo giardino da sola, Jin si avvicina e le dice che non è al sicuro, e che ha bisogno di tornare sulla spiaggia con lui. Lei rifiuta, e Jin strappa via tutto il suo giardino. Sun urla che non ha bisogno della sua protezione e corre via. Mentre beve dell’acqua inizia a sentirsi male e vomita; Rose e Bernard le chiedono se è tutto a posto e se devono chiamare Jin, ma lei risponde che sta bene e non c’è bisogno di chiamarlo. Sun va da Sawyer per chiedergli di rovistare tra le sue medicine ma lui rifiuta se non gli viene detto di cosa ha bisogno. Sun gli chiede un test di gravidanza. . ]] Sun va nella giungla per fare il test da sola ma viene interrotta da Hurley, che lascia frettolosamente dicendo che stava andando alla spiaggia. Trova Kate per avere supporto e le due donne aspettano il risultato del test di gravidanza Widmore. Sun chiede a Kate se ne ha mai fatto uno, Kate risponde affermativamente, e quando Kate le chiede come mai Jin non fosse lì per il risultato, Sun spiega che lui non sa nulla. Avuto il risultato positivo, le ragazze vanno da Jack per avere qualche consiglio; le dice soltanto che è veramente incinta e che dovrebbe essere onesta con Jin. Sun trova Jin mentre sta aggiustando il giardino che aveva distrutto, e i due parlano. Jin dice che odia lottare e che ha bisogno di Sun perché non capisce nessun’altro. Lei gli rivela che è incinta e che prima dell’incidente ha scoperto che è lui quello a essere sterile, e non lei... ma che è stata fiduciosa e i due si abbracciano pensando al miracolo avvenuto. Iniziano a lavorare insieme nel giardino e parlano del nome del bambino e a chi lo diranno sull’isola. Quando Jin fa per andarsene, Sun gli chiede di restare un po’ da sola, Jin accetta la sua indipendenza e lei sorride mentre tocca la sua pancia. e Sayid sono flashiati dal cielo viola ]] Essendo incinta, Sun inizia ad essere un po’ giù. Aiuta il gruppo a ordinare una nuova scorta di cibo, insegna a Jin a mettere fine a una lite tra Sawyer e Hurley e aiuta a costruire un gigantesco segnale di SOS. La coppia sta bene, passa il tempo insieme ed è eccitata per il bambino. Quando Michael torna, la coppia è felice che lui stia bene ma triste che Ana-Lucia e Libby siano morte. Vanno al funerale in cui Sun scopre una barca ormeggiata. Michael prepara un piano per recuperare Walt, in cui alcuni di loro dovranno fare un attacco a sopresa agli Altri usando la nuova barca. Mentre un gruppo andrà via terra, Sayid pianifica di portare con lui sulla barca Jin. All’inizio Jin non vuole andare, Sun insiste che vuole prendere parte anche lei della missione e la coppia raggiunge Sayid. Sun ha la nausa mattutina sulla barca, ma è una preziosa navigatrice. Il gruppo continua sull’altro lato dell’Isola scoprendo un piede a quattro dita di una statua gigante distrutta. Ma la missione pare inutile quando il villaggio che trovano è abbandonato. Giorni 68-91 (Terza stagione) . ]] Sentendo di più la nausea mattutina, Sun rimette ancora, ma Jin la tiene d’occhio. Lui le chiede come mai sia venuta e lei decisa afferma che lui lo sa il perché, perché non voleva lasciarlo. I due discutono il prossimo piano d’azione con Sayid. Mentre Jin preferisce accompagnare indietro Sun al campo per proteggerla, Sun si schiera con Sayid ed è d’accordo che bisogna aiutare Jack e gli altri. Questo fa arrabbiare Jin. Quando trovano un vecchio molo, il trio ormeggia e inizia a fare segnali di fumo. Volendo aiutare, Sun porta del gasolio dalla barca; nota però che il fuoco è abbastanza grande e realizza che Sayid sta preparando una trappola per gli Altri. Deve mentire a Jin che avrebbe sicuramente trovato il piano pericoloso per sua moglie e il suo bambino. Avendo capito il piano, Jin disarma Sayid e ordina a Sun di controllarlo, dicendole che capisce l’inglese meglio di quello che crede. Sun accetta di rimanere sulla barca per sicurezza, e Sayid le dice che c’è una pistola nella cabina nel caso in cui gli Altri avessero passato lui e Jin. La notte Sun sta cucinando nella cabina; sente dei passi e velocemente prende la pistola nascosta. Colleen la sorprende ma Sun si fa coraggio e le ordina di scendere dalla barca. Colleen la chiama col suo vero nome, dicendole che sa bene che Sun non è un’assassina e che non è una nemica, ma che se le spara lo diventerà. Improvvisamente il motore della barca si avvia e Sun spara a Colleen nello stomaco. Sentendo lo sparo, il resto degli Altri la cerca, ma Sun scappa da un finestrino ed evita i due uomini, cadendo giù dalla barca. Jin preoccupato nuota verso di lei per aiutarla, e gli Altri navigano via mentre Jin e Sun ritornano sulla spiaggia con Sayid, che annuncia che adesso hanno un bel cammino per tornare a casa. racconta a Sun riguarda il suo attacco. ]] Tornati al campo, Sun inizia a insegnare a Jin l’inglese e gli promette che d’ora in poi gli parlerà soltanto così per aiutarlo a imparare prima la lingua. I due ritornano alla normale vita sull’isola e sono eccitati dal vedere che Kate e Sawyer sono tornati al campo. Aiutano il gruppo a sistemare il tavolo da ping pong della botola che era a pazzi sull’isola. Sawyer ha l’unica pallina, e la regala a tutti cosicché si possa organizzare un torneo. Dopo essere stati chiamati Dragone Nascosto e Tigre Riflessiva, Sun suggerisce che Sawyer non usi soprannomi per una settimana nel caso in cui perda il torneo. Hurley lo batte. Il giorno dopo la coppia viene lasciata a badare ad Aaron cosicché Claire e Charlie possano andare a fare un picnic ma i piani cambiano quando Claire decide che vuole prendere dei gabbiani per attuare un piano di fuga dall’isola. Sun e Jin usano delle reti e la aiutano con dei pesci per eseguire il piano. Sun dice a Claire che sminuzzare pesci è ciò che sua madre temeva sarebbe finita a fare, e ride. Il trio cattura un uccello, ma Desmond lo spaventa con una pistola, anche se poi ne cattura uno da solo per loro. arrivano al Caduceo. ]] Quando Nikki e Paulo sembrano apparentemente morti, i superstiti hanno un misterioso omicidio da risolvere. Con nessuna ferita visibile, Sun suggerisce che siano stati avvelenati, ma dopo aver cercato nelle scorte vedono che non si tratta di quello. Quando qualcuno suggerisce che è opera degli Altri, Hurley fa notare che si trovano troppo lontani, Sun però si ricorda di quando è stata attaccata dagli Altri nel suo giardino. Quando Hurley scopre che Sawyer e Nikki avevano litigato la mattina, Sun lo difende dicendo che non avrebbe mai fatto male a uno di loro perché è una buona persona che ha attraversato tutta l’isola per aiutare Michael. Lei crede che siano gli Altri. Charlie, sentendosi colpevole, ammette la verità a Sun, ovvero che l’ha rapita e trascinata nella giungla, ma che è stato un piano di Sawyer. Arrabbiata, Sun se ne va senza ascoltare le sue scuse. Quando il gruppo chiede spiegazioni a Sawyer su Nikki, egli rivela un sacchetto di diamanti che lei aveva seppellito, che poi regala a Sun dicendole di tenerli. Mentre seppellisce la coppia, Sun ridà i diamanti a Sawyer dicendogli che se li può tenere perché per lei non hanno valore; rivela poi che conosce la storia del suo rapimento e quando Sawyer le chiede se l’abbia detto a Jin lei replica che non vuole scavare un’altra fossa. Quando Sawyer inizia a fare ammenda con il resto della spiaggia per i suoi numerosi malefatti, molti dei sopravvissuti lo perdonano, ma Sun rimane scettica. Dopo che Jack la visita nel suo giardino e le chiede come va con i sintomi della gravidanza, Sun si rivolge a Juliet per sapere cosa succede alle donne incinte sull’isola. Juliet segretamente la porta in una stanza segreta del Caduceo e le fa un’ecografia. Durante la procedura, Sun confessa il suo tradimento, e dice a Juliet la verità sulla sterilità di Jin. Juliet risponde che gli spermatozoi contati negli uomini sull’isola sono dalle 5 alle 10 volte quelli normali. Sun realizza che in ogni modo ha perso, perché se avesse concepito sull’isola sa che morirebbe e se lo avesse fatto prima sa che il figlio non è di Jin. Viene alla fine a sapere che è incinta di 8 settimane, e che quindi è Jin il padre. Juliet le dice poi che tutte le altre donne sono morte a metà del secondo trimestre, e nessuna è mai arrivata al terzo. Una volta uscite dalla stazione Sun ringrazia Juliet e le chiede come mai la stia aiutando. Lei risponde che vuole vedere un sorriso sul volto delle donne a cui dirà che sono rimaste incinte, e non il contrario. che rivela dettagli sulla sua gravidanza. ]] Sun è nel gruppo di sopravvissuti che ascoltano Sayid che dice loro di diffidare di Jack e Juliet. Sun protesta dicendo che Juliet è una brava persona, ma rimane molto sorpresa nell'ascoltare la registrazione portata da Locke nella quale Juliet informa Ben delle condizioni di Sun. Nonostante il tentativo di Juliet di dimostare di essere dalla loro parte, Sun resta sospettosa. Siccome Jin le chiese riguardo il nastro registrato di Juliet, Sun lo informò che il loro bambino era in salute, ma gli nascose che le restavano due mesi da vivere. Più tardi, Sun si unì al resto del campo a sud della spiaggia, pronti per andare alla Radio Tower. Jin restò indietro con Bernard e Sayid per essere uno dei tre a sparare. Sun quindi lasciò Jin alla spiaggia e partì con il resto dei sopravvissuti verso la Stazione Radio. Sulla strada, si fermarono e sentirono le esplosioni della dinamite. Quando si sentirono solo due esplosioni, anzichè delle tre previste, seguite da numerosi colpi di arma da fuoco, seppur ansiosa, confortava Rose. Quando Jack ricevette notizie da Hurley che Jin era in salvo, era sollevata. Allora Sun continuò il viaggio con il gruppo verso la Stazione Radio. Giorni 91-108 (Quarta stagione) After Jack called the freighter, Sun celebrated, delighted she'd have her baby in a hospital. She journeyed with the rest of the survivors to the cockpit where she reunited with Jin, and when the camp divided, she stayed with Jack's group. A day or so later at the beach, Sun and Jin discussed their post-island plans - though Jin wanted to live in New York, Sun preferred Seoul. She became suspicious about the freighter's intentions, and discussed this with Jack. When she noticed Daniel and Charlotte missing, she searched for them with Jin and Vincent, and when she learned what they'd done in the Tempest, she packed supplies and took a map from Kate to move to Locke's camp. Juliet caught her packing vitamins, and unable to dissuade her from leaving the island, she revealed Sun's affair to Jin. Sun and Jin had been happily discussing baby names, but this news temporarily divided them. Jin forgave her soon after, especially after Sun confirmed the baby was his. A day later, Sun responded to Bernard's calls for help when a dead body washed ashore. When Jack's appendicitis, mandated surgery, Sun retrieved equipment from the Staff, where she showed Jin the ultrasound she'd used. Sun and Jin boarded the first ferry to the the freighter, where Michael's presence surprised them. She told him of her pregnancy. They discovered C-4 explosives, and she went above deck, where Michael assured her they could freeze the bomb. Sun boarded the chopper when it arrived, but Jin did not, and the freighter exploded as Sun screamed hysterically. The chopper crashed, and Sun scrambled into the life-raft till the Searcher picked them up. During the week aboard, Sun accepted their decision to lie about their time after the crash. She then departed with the rest of the Oceanic Six on the life-raft for the island of Sumba Dopo il salvataggio dei 6 della Oceanic 2005-2007 The coast guard flew the Oceanic 6 to Honolulu press conference, where Sun said in English that Jin had died during the crash. Her mother and father greeted her emotionally when she stepped off the plane, but Sun secretly felt bitter. Within a few months, she used her settlement from Oceanic Airlines to buy a controlling stake in her father's company. When she informed him of this, she also confronted him about how he'd treated Jin, blaming him for his death. Sun remained close to Hurley, who visited her in Korea after she gave birth to her daughter Ji Yeon. The delivery was difficult, and she deliriously called for Jin while in the hospital. She and Hurley visited Jin's grave with the new baby. Years later, Sun approached Charles Widmore in London about their "common interests." To talk further, Widmore later ordered Heathrow security to detain her, and she explained she wanted to help kill Ben. Sun flew to Los Angeles, and Widmore sent a gun and Ben's surveillance footage to her hotel. Sun also invited Kate to the hotel, and they compared baby photos. She forgave Kate for Jin's death, listened to her troubles and lent her some clothes. Kate later invited her to the marina, where Sun saw her chance to kill Ben. After a brief phone conversation with her daughter at the marina, She aimed her gun at Ben, blaming him for Jin's death. Ben though offered Jin's wedding ring as proof that he survived the freighter's crash, and he drove her to Eloise Hawking, who offered advice on returning to the island so they'd reunite. This convinced Sun. She booked a seat on Ajira Flight 316, meeting Jack at the ticketing counter. As she boarded the plane, she held Jin's ring as a necklace around her neck. Some time into the trip, the plane hit turbulence and crashed on to Hydra Island. Back on the Island 2007 (Season 5) wait for John Locke. ]] The rest of the Oceanic 6 had vanished, but she found that Frank and Ben had landed with her. Ben slipped away into the jungle to return to the main Island, and Sun knocked him out with an oar to stop him. Sun and Frank then then paddled one of the outriggers to the Barracks harbor, where they saw something moving in the jungle. They entered the ruined Barracks, where Christian appeared and led them to a 1977photo of Jin in the Processing Center. He then sent them back to the Barracks to await John Locke. Locke, apparently resurrected, arrived with Ben. She accompanied them to the Temple and then to the Others' camp where Richard looked at the photo and said he's watched her friends die. Locke led an expedition to Jacob, assuring Sun he could unite her and Jin. They stopped briefly at the survivors' old campsite, where Sun retrieved Charlie's ring from Aaron's crib. They reached the ruined statue, and she jokingly asked Richard for alcohol. Illana then arrived with John Locke's dead body, making Sun ask who had been using his form. 2007 (Season 6) . ]] After the Man in Black kidnapped Richard, Ilana suggested they follow the Others to the Temple, when they'd likely find Jin. Sun insisted though that they first bury Locke. They reached the Temple at the height of the Monster's attack, and Miles there told Sun she'd just missed Jin. They fled the Temple and the next morning reached the beach, where Ilana then told her she and Jin could be candidates. When Ben tried to integrate into the group, Somewhat Sun tentatively asked help with a tarp. Some moments later, Hurley, Richard and Jack appeared, and Sun greeted them emotionally. They talked that night around the fire, and Sun told the newcomers about "Locke" and the candidates. The next day, the others' inactivity angered Sun. She retreated to her now overgrown garden, where she rejected Jack's promises of purpose and destiny. The Man in Black then arrived and tried to recruit her, offering to reunite her with Jin. Not trusting him, she ran away, hitting her head on a branch and falling unconscious. When she awoke, she was unable to speak English, but she managed to write on a pad Jack gave her. She followed the group to the Black Rock and to the Man in Black's camp, where Kate told her Sawyer's plan to escape on Widmore's submarine. While marching, Sun accused the Man in Black of taking her speech, which he denied. She then followed Jack to the Elizabeth, and they sailed to Hydra Island. There, she saw Jin for the first time in three years. The two ran and embraced, and Sun discovered she could again speak English. Jin promised they would never be apart again. Widmore's group locked Sun and the others in cages, where she and Jin discussed their daughter for the first time. She returned Jin's wedding ring. The smoke monster then attacked, and the prisoners escaped to the crashed Ajira plane before deciding to instead board the submarine. Jack there realized the Man in Black had slipped aboard a bomb, and the blast toppled a cabinet on to Sun. Sawyer, Jack and Jin removed it, but a metal pole still trapped her. The sub filled with water, and though Sun begged Jin to save himself, he refused. They embraced and held hands until they drowned and slowly drifted apart. Teorie Curiosità *Yoon-jin Kim, all'inizio, era stata provinata per il ruolo di Kate, ma i produttori rimasero così impressionati dalla sua interpretazione tanto da creare appositamente i personaggi di Sun e Jin. (Fonte: Il DVD con i contenuti speciali della Prima stagione) Statistiche episodi *Sun's episode count is 85 as of "The Last Recruit" ** She has appeared in the fewest episodes of any character that has been a main character in all six seasons. *Sun has met all of the main characters. *Sun was the fifth character to ever have a flashback and the fifth to have a flash-forward. *Out of her 14 centric episodes, 11 contained at least one flashback/flash-forward/flash-sideways from at least one other character, making her the character with the most multi/shared centric episodes. *Sun is one of two main characters along with Jack who've always had more than one centric episode per season. *Sun is one of the seven characters to have a flashback, a flash-forward and a flash-sideways episode centered around them. The other six are Hurley, Sayid, Kate, Sawyer, Ben and Jack. Generale *Sun is the last character, chronologically to be seen in "Pilot, Part 1". **Sun is one of the five main characters not seen at the crash site of Oceanic 815's middle section, along with Kate Austen, James "Sawyer" Ford, Sayid Jarrah and Walt Lloyd. *Sun attended Seoul National University where she studied Art History. *She is an accomplished pianist.("The Glass Ballerina") *Sun is one of two main characters alive during Season 5 who hasn't worked for the DHARMA Initiative. The other is Sayid. *Sun's birthdate is carved into Jin's family tombstone. ("Ji Yeon") *Sun has experience in botany, which helped the survivors many times (like growing fruit for example, or helping Shannon with her asthma). Nome *"Sun" is only half of her Korean name. Dr. Je-Guy Kim, apparently a friend of the family and who knows her on a first-name-basis, can be heard addressing her as "선화씨" (Sun-Hwa-ssi) indicating that her full given name is Sun-''Hwa''. ("The Whole Truth") **When Sun was married, if she followed an old tradition of Korean women, her title would be Paik Sun-Hwa, wife of Kwon when the relation has to be known. It remains unclear why she followed the Western practice of taking her husband's surname. She may have just let herself be addressed as "Mrs. Kwon"; however, Colleen referred to her as "Sun-Hwa Kwon", so it can be inferred that she took Jin's name. **Her passport, as seen in , clearly shows "Kwon" as her surname and "Sun-Hwa" as her given name. *Koreans put their surname before their given name. "Sun-Hwa Paik" is a Westernised form; in Korean, her name is 백선화 (Paik Sun-Hwa). * "Sun Hwa" roughly translates to "Goodness and Beauty" * There is no male counterpart to "Sun Hwa" *Alternate Romanized spellings: **Revised Romanization of Korean (RR): Baek Seon-hwa **McCune-Reischauer (MR): Paek Sŏn'hwa *We don't find out her name until "Tabula Rasa". Galleria fotografica Image:Sun1.jpg|Sun rivela a Michael che sa parlare inglese Image:Sun2.jpg|Sun mostra in costume da bagno Image:Sun3.jpg|Sun rivela a tutti che sa parlare inglese Image:Sun4.jpg|Sun in preda alle nausee mattutine Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Passeggeri e personale del Volo 815 Categoria:Sopravvissuti della sezione centrale Categoria:Oceanic 6 Categoria:Passeggeri e personale del Volo 316 Categoria:Madri Categoria:Mogli Categoria:Assassini Categoria:Sun Categoria:Personaggi deceduti